familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Canaan, New York
|established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 95.7 |area_land_km2 = 95.1 |area_water_km2 = 0.6 |area_total_sq_mi = 37.0 |area_land_sq_mi = 36.7 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.2 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 1,710 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 299 |elevation_ft = 981 |latd = 42 |latm = 24 |lats = 7 |latNS = N |longd = 73 |longm = 26 |longs = 47 |longEW = W |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 12029 |area_code = 518 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 36-12056 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0978781 |website = |footnotes = }} Canaan is a town in Columbia County, New York, United States. The population was 1,710 at the 2010 census. The Town of Canaan is in the northeast part of the county. History The first settlers arrived around 1759. The town was founded in 1772 as "Kings District." The name was changed to "Canaan" in 1788. One of the oldest sections of Canaan is Frisbie Street, settled in 1770 by Gideon Frisbie, who emigrated from Canaan, Connecticut.Pg. 1 – "Most Likely To Succeed" – Alan Gelb 1990 ISBN 0-312-92566-2 Frisbie Street fronts what was once the Albany-Boston stagecoach route. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.65%) is water. The east town line is the border of Massachusetts. Interstate 90 passes through the town. It is between the end of the Massachusetts Turnpike and the beginning of the New York State Thruway. It is the easternmost town in the New York foothills of the Berkshire Mountains. Demographics As of the census of 2000, there were 1,820 people, 643 households, and 414 families residing in the town. The population density was 49.6 people per square mile (19.1/km²). There were 970 housing units at an average density of 26.4 per square mile (10.2/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 87.80% White, 8.63% African American, 0.33% Native American, 0.66% Asian, 1.21% from other races, and 1.37% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 2.25% of the population. There were 643 households out of which 27.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.5% were married couples living together, 5.4% had a female householder with no husband present, and 35.5% were non-families. 28.6% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.34 and the average family size was 2.88. In the town the population was spread out with 34.2% under the age of 18, 4.3% from 18 to 24, 20.9% from 25 to 44, 26.5% from 45 to 64, and 14.0% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 137.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 103.2 males. The median income for a household in the town was $51,607, and the median income for a family was $62,656. Males had a median income of $44,063 versus $37,083 for females. The per capita income for the town was $28,209. About 2.7% of families and 5.1% of the population were below the poverty line, including 4.1% of those under age 18 and 5.4% of those age 65 or over. Communities and locations in Canaan *'Canaan' – The hamlet of Canaan is at the junction of Routes 5 and 295. it was formerly "Canaan Corners." *'Canaan Center' – A hamlet south of Canaan village on Route 5. *'East Chatham' – A hamlet at the west town line. *'Edwards Park' – A location southeast of Flatbrook. *'Flatbrook' – A hamlet southeast of Canaan village and located on Route 22. *'Queechy' – A hamlet east of Canaan village. *'Queechy Lake' – (formerly Whiting's Pond) A lake near the east town line. *'Red Rock' – A hamlet at the south town line. Notable residents *Asa Adgate, (1767–1832), born in Canaan, United States Congressman *Daniel G. Garnsey, former US Congressman *Eleazer Root, (1802–1887), was born in Canaan, educator and Episcopalian priest'The Rev Eleazar Root Dead,' New York Times, 5 August 1887 *Captain William Henry Warner, (1812-1849), born in Canaan, West Point--Class of 1836, Chief of California Topographical Engineers, fought and wounded in Battle of San Pasqual,CA (6 Dec 1846), killed by Indians in 1849.In Search of Captain Warner, ISBN 978-1-931994-21-7, 2011, by S.Barry & P.Warner. References External links * Town of Canaan, NY * Historical information about Canaan, NY * Canaan Branch of the Chatham Public Library Category:Towns in New York Category:Towns in Columbia County, New York